Sweet Honey
by Veneziano58
Summary: Après avoir bu quelques verres et passé une nuit chaude comme la braise, Eric et Malia s'étaient quittés sur la promesse de se revoir. Il est temps de concrétiser celle-ci et voir si ce qui en découle est doux comme du miel.../OC villes


**Sweet Honey**

 **Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Citytalia non plus. Malia non plus en fait puisqu'il est à _SimpleDemoiselle_. Rien à moi à part Eric Duvin/Saint-Germain-des-Fossés et l'histoire donc.**

* * *

Eric avait adoré sa petite soirée avec le beau méditerranéen et avait été excité comme un adolescent quand celui-ci l'avait rappelé et du coup, il en avait profité pour l'inviter chez lui. C'était mieux qu'un hôtel et franchement, il préférait son petit confort. Cette proposition aurait pu faire fuir son partenaire d'un soir mais non pas du tout, enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Présentement, le représentant auvergnat cherchait ce qu'il pourrait proposer à manger à son invité quand il entendit la sonnette carillonner. Il partit ouvrir la porte gai comme un pinson et l'autre lui sauta au cou, l'air ravi.

\- J't'ai manqué?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Ses lèvres se firent alors capturer pour un long baiser langoureux qui commença de l'échauffer. Bon dieu, il était sur le pas de sa porte quand même! Le saint-germanois attira donc son charmant compagnon à l'intérieur et referma celle-ci, retrouvant ainsi une intimité bienvenue. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés, front contre front, les mains de Malia croisées sur sa nuque alors que les siennes reposaient sur ses hanches. C'était... confortable.

\- Je cherchais quoi faire à manger...

\- J'ai du miel, ça te dis?

Son petit sourire en coin lui fit étirer les lèvres à son tour mais surtout, pourquoi il se trimbalait avec du miel sur lui? Quoique ça pouvait toujours être intéressant comme produit... Eric frotta doucement ses pouces sur les hanches de l'autre puis reprit la conversation, sa voix reprenant naturellement cet accent gouailleur qui lui était habituel.

\- Tout dépends de ce que tu comptes en faire ~

\- Hm... Mais c'que tu veux voyons...

\- Même si je te dis que je veux en faire des crêpes?

\- Miam, se contenta-t-il de répondre les yeux brillants.

\- Oh, je sais faire pleins de desserts si tu aimes les choses sucrées ~

Le français eu un petit coup de chaud quand son vis à vis se lécha les lèvres tout en lui disant qu'il n'était pas contre le sucre. Il se secoua un peu puis partit en cuisine. La bouffe d'abord, le sexe après. Bon, fondamentalement il n'était pas contre les deux en même temps en certaines occasions mais pas maintenant. Une idée lui vint en tête et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, ça, ça allait être bien.

\- Le Piquenchâgne c'est super bon si on a rien contre les poires ~

\- Je goûterais bien.

\- Ce dessert a une particularité en plus ~

\- Laquelle?

\- Il met les queues en l'air!

Malia acquiesça avec un petit rire qui fit à nouveau sourire le maître des lieux et ce dernier se fit embrasser peu de temps après, il en profita un moment en fondant dans ses bras puis se détacha pour faire sa pâtisserie en sifflotant. Le crétois s'était affalé dans un coin et le regardait faire sans que ça ne le dérange, autant qu'il se mette à l'aise après tout. Quand la pâte fut prête, il y fourra la crème puis y planta les poires, avec les queues en l'air évidemment. Il lécha la crème qui restait sur ses doigts puis mit le tout au four et comme si c'était un signal son compagnon se leva pour le rejoindre et l'embrasser voracement, faisant que Eric dut s'accrocher au plan de travail pour rester debout.

\- Mes deux mets préférés... souffla Malia.

\- Ravi de le savoir mais là on dirait que c'est moi que tu vas manger ~

\- On peut faire les deux?

Ohh... Pas juste, il faisait vraiment une bouille trop mignonne en cet instant. A la fois attendrit et amusé, surtout qu'il avait eu la même pensée peu avant, il retourna jouer sur le terrain de l'humour à sous-entendus sexy. Son préféré quoi.

\- Je sais pas, tu penses que c'est bon un saint-germanois au Piquenchâgne?

\- Qui sait?

\- Ça risque d'être collant surtout. M'enfin, ça peut être marrant aussi.

\- On va bien voir...

Plus tard il pu sortir son gâteau, tout beau et tout chaud. L'auvergnat coupa la pâtisserie afin qu'ils puissent la manger, en profitant pour lécher la crème qu'il s'était étalé sur la joue par mégarde et très vite, Malia vint lécher le reste. Mignon avec une pointe de sexy. Eric était plus que partant pour jouer avec lui une nouvelle fois, ils laissèrent alors le dessert pour filer dans la chambre. Son partenaire lui demanda de lui faire l'amour et il accepta sans le moindre souci. L'un ou l'autre, il était sûr d'adorer ces moments sous la couette avec son beau brun. Châtain. Peu importe.

Eric se hâta un peu de déshabiller son amant puis avisa le pot qu'il avait subtilement embarqué avec eux. Il occupa son partenaire le temps de l'ouvrir et d'y tremper un doigt avant de s'écarter pour le lécher et le sucer avec toute la volupté du monde sous le regard de l'autre. Les manches de son haut lui empêtrait les bras et il ne pouvait pas les bouger, se retrouvant donc à la merci du saint-germanois assit sur ses hanches. Celui-ci trempa à nouveau son doigt dans le liquide épais et le lécha, son regard chaud comme la braise ne quittant pas celui de son compagnon de lit.

\- Tu en veux un peu? ~

\- C'est toi que je veux...

\- Il faudra être sage.

\- Je me tiendrais tranquille.

L'auvergnat sourit puis reprit un peu de miel qu'il étala consciencieusement sur les lèvres de Malia, comme si celui-ci avait eu l'idée de mettre du gloss ce jour là. Le blond-roux se pencha puis lécha de la pointe de la langue l'épaisseur sucrée, se retirant juste avant que l'autre ne tente un baiser. Il recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que le crétois ne craque et lui réclame un vrai baiser qu'il lui offrit bien volontiers lui-même ne pouvant guère se séparer de cette bouche pulpeuse et si douée. Il la quitta pourtant pour aller marquer la gorge de son amant qui soupira de contentement puis descendit encore explorant ce corps si plaisant.

Des coulées de miel se répandirent sur la peau légèrement dorée, étalées pour former des arabesques du bout du doigt ou de la pointe de la langue. Malia soupira profondément en sentant celle-ci venir jouer avec son téton au passage. Ces caresses étaient lentes et sensuelles. Une divine torture que de sentir son partenaire le découvrir petit à petit, le flatter, le titiller. Les lèvres sucrées se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes alors que les mains faisaient descendre son pantalon, il frémit en sentant quelque chose de dur frotter contre l'une de ses cuisses, le faisant soupirer d'envie. Il avait déjà vu Eric nu et avait assez hâte qu'il s'occupe de son cas. Certes le crétois avait fait l'amour passionnément au français mais il s'avérait qu'il préférait être en fait davantage en dessous. Heureusement, l'auvergnat n'était pas trop pointilleux là dessus. Même si il aimait les deux, c'était un plaisir différent après tout.

Ses bras enfin libérés, il en profita de suite pour déshabiller son compagnon et l'attirer au plus près de lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Le représentant de la ville ferroviaire ne s'en plaignit nullement, rendant baisers et caresses avec fougue. Il faisait chaud mais leurs corps n'étaient pas seulement brûlants à cause du mercure, leur envie les faisaient bouillir. Il le saisit par les hanches et le rapprocha, soulevant ses cuisses pour mieux le prendre. Malia se tendit, ses doigts agrippant l'oreiller tout en gémissant. C'était bon de le sentir ainsi en lui... La frustration fut de retour alors que l'autre s'amusait à le faire languir, restant simplement là sans bouger, soufflant juste sur sa peau humide pour le faire frissonner. A force de supplications terriblement sexy, Eric céda à leurs pulsions et lui fit l'amour à sa convenance, chacun prenant son pied. Juste au moment où leur cadence allait permettre au méditerranéen d'atteindre le point de non retour, le blond-roux se retira et sourit en voyant l'air perdu et presque désespéré de son amant.

Eric s'assit contre la tête de lit et se caressa lentement devant l'air affamé de Malia, celui-ci se rapprocha alors de lui à quatre pattes, venant se coller à lui en gémissant et murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête probablement pour lui demander de le prendre à nouveau et le faire jouir. Il avait été si proche... Il embrassa sauvagement cette bouche implorante, serrant contre lui le corps tremblant et demandeur avant de nouveau y prendre sa place. Son amant se tendit et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules sans que ça ne le dérangent ni l'un ni l'autre. Leur chevauchée reprit et le représentant de Crête se laissa vite aller dans les bras de Dame Luxure tout comme son merveilleux bourreau peu après. Affalé tout contre le français, il fini par fermer les yeux et sombrer doucement, bercé par le rythme affolé de leurs cœurs et l'odeur délicieuse de leurs parfums mêlées sur leurs épidermes.

Quand il sortit des méandres du sommeil et des rêves, il était allongé dans des draps qui sentaient bons la lessive mais y résidait seul... Une odeur sucrée lui parvint et il vit une assiette posée sur la table de nuit, une part de Piquenchâgne encore tiède dessus. Un verre de jus de fruits était juste à coté. Le bruit de la douche lui parvint finalement et il sourit, touché de ces attentions très gentilles de la part de son amant occasionnel... Plus que occasionnel ne le dérangerait absolument pas. Eric était beau, un dieu au lit, drôle, gentil... Un très, très bon candidat pour le poste de petit-ami en fait... Il tendit la main pour prendre l'assiette mais d'un coup, l'image très net du corps de l'auvergnat ruisselant d'eau et de mousse lui vint à l'esprit, asséchant sa bouche et réchauffant grandement sa partie sud... Oui, il était très porté sur la chose mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il se résigna pourtant à chasser l'envie de rejoindre le propriétaire des lieux sous la douche et dégusta l'en cas laissé à sa disposition. Qui était très bon d'ailleurs. Rajouter «bon cuisiner» à la liste des qualités du jeune homme. Enfin, jeune par rapport à lui qui datait de l'Antiquité.

L'auvergnat lui proposa naturellement de rester encore un peu puisque de toute façon, Malia n'avait pas d'hôtel. A croire qu'il avait vraiment débarqué juste comme ça. Ou alors il avait paumé la représentante de son pays avec laquelle il était venu, aller savoir. Cette dernière serait sûrement folle de joie de savoir l'une de ses villes avec une homologue française, surtout un couple gay. Cette fille devait être la toute première fangirl BL de l'Histoire... Enfin, ils n'étaient même pas un couple encore. Peut-être jamais... A cette idée, il se sentit un peu triste. Il accepta pourtant de bon cœur de rester dans la maison de l'auvergnat. Une jolie maison avec un grand jardin, la forêt en fond d'un coté et la possibilité de voir les montagnes depuis les fenêtres de l'étage. Pas de quoi se plaindre, vraiment.

En quelques jours, Malia s'était habitué à la disposition de la maison et s'y retrouvait presque aussi bien que le maître des lieux. Eric allait et venait selon le rythme de son travail en tant que ville de Saint-Germain-des-Fossés et son job pour le réseau ferroviaire de France. Le crétois ne s'en plaignait pas, il faisait un peu de ménage, préparait à manger et se baladait en ville pour découvrir celle-ci et en savoir un peu plus sur Eric au passage. Il aimait d'ailleurs trouver quelqu'un en rentrant, ça serait étrange quand elle sera de nouveau vide de toute vie, de toute traces de chaleur humaine hormis la sienne. Depuis un moment, il songeait à ce que ça pourrait donner avec Malia si ils avaient une relation plus concrète... Faire l'amour avec lui était divin et ils s'entendaient bien même en dehors d'un lit. Seulement, il lui faudrait rentrer un jour en Crête.

Une main s'agita devant les yeux bleus traversés de jaune, faisant cligner les paupières et réveillant leur propriétaire, tiré hors de ses rêveries éveillées. Le saint-germanois se retrouva donc avec son amant assit sur ses genoux et ses lèvres scellées aux siennes pour un doux baiser.

\- Ça ne va pas?

\- Juste des pensées qui me traversent la tête, rien de grave.

Les iris d'un doré étrangement orangé le fixèrent sans ciller, lui donnant l'envie de s'y plonger lui aussi, pour l'éternité peut-être. Soudain, Malia baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. Gêné? De quoi?

\- Et toi, tu vas bien?

\- Oui... J-Je pensais juste que c'était bien de vivre avec toi...

\- C'est agréable d'avoir une si charmante personne à la maison ~

\- ...Eric...?

\- Hm?

\- Est-ce que... Hm, j'aimerais avoir plus avec toi si tu le veux bien. J'ai conscience que ça peut paraître précipité mais je suis si bien avec toi alors...

Oh, une proposition. Il sourit niaisement alors qu'il se sentait... soulagé. Au moins, il n'était pas seul à être dans le flou et il embrassa à nouveau son amant, le serrant contre lui avant de lui répondre dans un sourire.

\- Le célibataire que je suis veut bien tenter l'expérience avec toi et ne plus l'être ~

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Pour fêter ça, il souleva le crétois et le tint en travers de son épaule pour aller à la chambre, celui-ci ayant un peu protester à cause de la surprise mais cessa vite en sentant la main chaude masser ses fesses. Une fois tombé sur les draps et tenant Eric dans ses bras, il songea que plus tard peut-être, ils pourront aussi rajouter des mots d'amour à leurs échanges torrides. Au moins, ils étaient un couple maintenant et aussi volage soit l'auvergnat en étant célibataire, il était fidèle une fois avec une personne et de toute façon, il ne voyait personne avant et après sa rencontre avec Malia. Champ libre, fallait en profiter. Après tout, pas toujours facile d'apprivoiser un tel libertin mais il pourrait bien succomber à la douceur sirupeuse du miel...

* * *

 _Partie 1: Quelques verres_ mais je suppose que les deux peuvent être séparés finalement.

Texte commencé il y a longtemps et fini maintenant pour me passer le temps ^^


End file.
